Superville Host Club
by angelbsb
Summary: Smallville and Supernatural Meet Ouran High School Host Club! The story follows OHSHC, but with the Smallville and Supernatural Cast. Chloe is the main character Haruhi, Clark is the male lead as Tamaki, and all the others fill their places in the club.


Title: SuperVille Host Club ( Ficlet )  
Author : Angelbsb  
Pairings : Chloe / Clark / Lex / Oliver / Bart / Sam / Dean  
Rating : PG-13  
Fandom's : Smallville / Supernatural / Ouran High School Host Club  
Summary :SV & SPN " OHSHC" style  
Disclaimer : Smallville is owned by Almiles , The CW and DC Comics, Supernatural is owned by Eric Kripe , The CW, Ouran High School Host Club is owned by Hatori Bisuko and Funimation videos. Do not own any of it, so please don't sue me.  
Author's Note: Story Idea from lil_heaven 1985 and the video is from Sandrafye Thanks again girls. .com/watch?v=M3UgAkH0-FU

Cast of Character and who they are from OHSHC  
Chloe as Haruhi  
Clark as Tamaki  
Lex as Kyoya  
Oliver as Hikaru} as twin #1  
Dean as Kaorou} as twin #2  
Sam as Mori  
Bart as Honey

Chloe Sullivan was the new student at Superville High School. She could not afford to buy the School uniform, so she is wearing a baggy sweater and baggy jeans. Chloe's looking for a quiet place to study. Everyone else was in the library talking a lot.

Chloe walks up to the third floor music room. She thinks to herself at last a place to study. She pushes the door open to find a group of guys. The leader says "Welcome to the Superville Host Club ". "Hello what is going on here?" Chloe says. "Hello I'm Clark. The Leader of the Superville Host Club. I see you want to join us. You're the new special student here" Clark says.

Before Chloe can say anything, Clark is walking closer to her. Chloe backs up into a stand with an ornate crystal vase. This causes it to fall and break. Chloe tried to grab it. The Co-Leader walks over and says "My name is Lex. I'm the Co-Leader of this club. That vase was for a charity auction. It cost Twenty -Thousand dollars. You will work it off as a servant in this club".

Chloe is in shock by that. Then Clark says " Ok Oliver, Dean go get him a uniform. Lex, call a hairdresser here. Sam, go get him some contacts from the nurse ". Bart is standing there waiting to be told what to do as the others go. Bart looks at Clark and says "What can I do to help out?". Clark looks at Bart and says "You can help by eating all of the cake". Bart goes to sit down moping while eating the cake.

An hour later Chloe is in a boy's uniform walking out of the dressing room. When she is standing there Oliver and Dean look at her. They quietly realize that she is a girl. Awhile later Bart asks her to hold his stuffed bunny rabbit. She says "It's kinda cute". Bart looks at her and he realizes that she's a girl.

Lex is quiet but he already knew Chloe was a girl. Clark is walking over to talk to her. She says something to a client that Clark thinks is so cute. He picks her up and is spinning her around. Chloe says "Sam. Can you get me out of this please". Sam walks over and lifts her away from Clark's arms. Sam is surprised to find out she is a girl. The only one who does not know that Chloe's a girl is Clark.

The next day Chloe's back at the Host Club. Clark is making her work as a host today. Clark is discreetly watching her with a tableful of girls. One of Clark's regular Clients is getting upset at not being paid attention too. "So Clark, Tell me what is so interesting about that person? What else have you been doing?" The client says before taking a sip of tea. "Well I am teaching him to be a Host. Just counting down the minutes until you got here" Clark says in a flirting manner.

An hour later Chloe is digging in the water fountain for her bag and books. "What are you doing? Why are you washing your things?" Clark says in a curious voice. "I'm getting my things out of the water. It fell out of the window. I'm not washing them. I need to find my lunch money for the week " Chloe says not looking up. She hears splashing and looks up to see Clark helping her look for her wallet. "What are you doing? You're getting wet" Chloe says in shock. "Handsome men can't be hurt by a little bit of water. Ah here is your wallet" Clark says with a bright smile.

Chloe grabs the wallet and quickly says thanks and walks away. The next day at the Host Club the client Clark had yesterday had requested Chloe. Chloe and the client were sitting quietly. "So you think your special. Being at this school and in this club. Sorry to tell you your not" The Client says coldly. "I know I'm not special. I do not feel like I belong to this school. The club is alright" Chloe says in a normal manner.

The next thing Chloe knows is the Client grabs her and throws them both on the floor with Chloe on top. The Client screams for help saying "Help me. He is attacking me". The next thing to happen is Oliver and Dean are dumping water on them. Oliver helps Chloe up while Clark helps the client up and says "I'm sorry to say. I don't think you should be a client for this Club anymore".

"You were the one to dump the bag into the fountain. That was bad of you. No one here would do as you are accusing" Clark says in a strong manner. Oliver and Dean walk Chloe over to the changing room to get her into a dry uniform. Clark walks in on her while she's half dressed. He realizes that what he thought was a boy is a girl. The other five guys see Clark blushing so red they realize that he knows Chloe's a girl.

Chloe soon comes out dressed in a dry boy's uniform. "It took you this long to realize that I'm a girl?" Chloe says to Clark with her head tilted to the side. Clark still blushing red says " Of course I knew you where a girl. How could I not know, right guys? I knew". The other five guys look at each other and say together "No you did not know until just now". Clark is still blushing and looking between Chloe and the guys.

Lex looks at Chloe and says "Why is your haircut so short? Why were you wearing such baggy clothes when we first saw you?" Chloe looks at them and says "Someone put gum in my hair. I tried everything to get it out but I had to cut it out. As for the baggy clothes I have a bunch of guy cousins and one older girl cousin. I like their clothes better ". Clark looks at her then says "Why did you not tell us you were a girl?" "I tried to tell you. But you would not let me get a word in at all" Chloe says looking at Clark.

Clark sits in the corner moping at what Chloe said to him. The rest look at him for a bit then Lex looks at her. "So Chloe, you still have to pay off the money for the vase. How should we work this out?" Lex says. "I got it. She will stay a member of the Host Club. Also Chloe will pose as a boy but we will know the truth ". The other guys nod their heads in agreement at what Clark said. Chloe is standing there in shock.

A few days later Chloe is at the Club pouring everyone tea. Soon Chloe's sitting with some clients. They are talking about their parents. "So tell us about your parents?" One of the clients said. "Ok. Well my Mom is no longer around. I was raised by my Dad. Not much else to tell" Chloe says with a shrug. Clark and Lex with the rest of the guys over hear this. Each of the guys are wondering where her Mom is, especially Clark.

After all the clients are gone for the day, Oliver and Dean walk over to Chloe and they say "So Chloe. What are you doing this weekend?" "Well Oliver, Dean. I'm going to clean up the apartment and study why?" Chloe says looking at them with her head to the side. "Well we're all going to the beach to relax. Join us" Oliver and Dean say together. Chloe looks between them then at the others and says "OK sounds like fun. I've never been to the beach before".

All the guys are shocked that Chloe has never been to the beach. They then huddle to plan while Chloe gets ready to leave for the day. Once the guys were done figuring out their plans, Clark walks over to Chloe and say "Chloe, we are going to take you with us to the beach this weekend. Where do you live?" Chloe blinks then says "That sounds great guys. Sure I'll go with you guys. Here is my address. See you tomorrow ".

Chloe leaves after talking with the guys. Clark and Lex are talking about the weekend. Bart is eating more cake while Sam is sitting quietly. Oliver and Dean are on the phone ordering some swimsuits for Chloe. Soon a roomful of suits are there. Oliver and dean pull out certain ones to show Clark for Chloe.

One of the suits they show Clark is nothing but strings. Then Oliver shows a two piece where the top is made of ruffles. Clark is thinking of Chloe in that, liking it. Then he shakes his head and says "Nope these will not do. Let's pick out a one-piece for her instead"; an hour later Clark, Oliver, and Dean found the perfect suit for Chloe.

The next morning Clark, Lex, Oliver, Dean, Sam and Bart are in front of Chloe's apartment building. They are talking among themselves thinking the whole building is her place; there is a crowd of people around them wondering if they are celebrities. Chloe walks out of her apartment to see a huge crowd. Chloe then walks over to someone and says "Hey. What is going on?"

"Hey. There are six very handsome boys in fancy cars here. I wonder what they are doing here." An older woman says. Chloe just smiles and makes her way through the crowd to see who they are. Chloe sees that it is Clark, Lex, Oliver, Dean, Sam and Bart standing there. "Hey Guys. Your early, come on in. I need to get a few things before we can go" Chloe says to them. "Morning Chloe and thanks we will come in. Take your time," they all say at the same time.

Soon all seven of them are in Chloe's small two bedroom apartment. The guys can't believe that she lives in such a small place. Clark and the others are all looking around the place. Soon Chloe comes out of her room and says "Ok guys. I'm all ready to go ". Oliver and Dean are about to say something when Lex stops them by grabbing their shoulders.

Soon Chloe's in one car with Clark, Oliver and Dean, while Lex, Sam and Bart are in the other car. Dean and Oliver hand her a bag with the swimsuit in it. "What is this? Guys tell me?" Chloe says looking at all three of them. "Well Chloe. Dean and I picked out a swimsuit for you. Oh Clark helped too "Oliver says with a huge smile".

Chloe looks at them with a huge smile. "Thank you guys so much. I will wear it today instead of my old one" Chloe says happily. Dean and Oliver just grin at her brightly. Clark looks at her warmly then looks out the car window. Soon they are stopping in the parking lot near the beach.

Chloe goes into the changing room to put on her new suit. When she is coming out she sees Clark waiting for her. Clark thinks to himself 'God she's beautiful ' then he quietly hands her a baggy hoody and baggy shorts. Chloe looks at him a bit weirdly but goes to change yet again. Soon Chloe comes out again, and she and Clark walk to the others.

Dean and Oliver are thinking did she not like the suit? Lex walks over to Chloe and says "Care to join me for a walk down the beach, just the two of us?" "Sure that sounds like fun. Let's go. Bye Guys see you later" Chloe says with a smile and her face with a light blush. Lex and Chloe walk away and Clark's got steam coming out of his ears. While Dean, Oliver, Sam and Bart's mouths were opened in shock that Chloe is alone with Lex.

"That's it. I'm going to follow them. To make sure that Lex does not do anything "Clark says hitting his palm in anger. Before he can take a step Dean, Oliver, Sam and Bart dog pile him. Twenty minutes later Chloe and Lex come back to see all of this. "Guys, what are you doing? Clark, are you alright?" Chloe says curious and worried. "Hey Chloe we were just messing around" Sam says quickly. "Yes Chloe. I'm alright. Guys you can get off of me now" Clark says out of breath.

Soon the others are off of Clark. Chloe walks over and checks to make sure he's really ok. Clark is so happy that Chloe cares about him enough to make sure he's ok. Clark leans down towards Chloe's ear and whispers "I'm sorry I made you change out of the suit. You looked so beautiful. I did not want to share that with anyone else". That caused Chloe to blush hotly and to feel very happy from Clark's words.

Hours later their on the way to take Chloe home, and Dean and Oliver notice that Chloe has fallen asleep. Clark has noticed also and takes his jacket and covers her up. Chloe snuggles up under it and then sniffs it to smell Clark's scent. The guys talk between themselves quietly so not to wake her.

**Seven Months Later**

There was a school dance, half of the girls were wondering who Clark was coming with. Lex, Oliver, Dean, Sam and Bart were already there waiting to see Chloe all dressed up. Clark and Chloe walk in. All the girls were shocked to see one of the Host Club Members was really a girl. While Lex and the other guys are blown away by how beautiful Chloe looks.

Clark and Chloe walk out to the Dance floor. Chloe lays her head on Clark's chest. Clark puts his arms around her waist. Chloe lifts her head and says "Clark. I want you to know that I love you. I have never been so happy in my life". "Chloe, I want you to know I love you too. You have made me so happy in my life also" Clark says with a huge smile.

Clark leans down and kisses Chloe softly on her lips. Chloe leans up to slightly deepen the kiss. Lex is quietly upset to lose Chloe to Clark but is happy for them. Oliver and Dean are thinking they make a beautiful couple and hope they will find girls like Chloe. Sam and Bart are thrilled that Clark and Chloe are together and the Host Club is still together.

THE END

comments welcomed :D


End file.
